


magic kiss

by GhostsandGhouls



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Magic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23482936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostsandGhouls/pseuds/GhostsandGhouls
Summary: Kuroo knows he should have learned by now. It never goes as planned—or maybe it really does, because Bokuto’s lips feel perfect against his own and it’s so easy to get lost in. He can feel Bokuto’s magic, warm and electric, flowing through to him.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	magic kiss

**Author's Note:**

> For Bokuroo week!!  
> So the theme for today was magic, and I figured, why not do a HP AU? :)

The Room of Requirement is a perfect place to study. There’s never unneeded books and it’s always as comfortable as you need it to be, Kuroo learned pretty early in his time at Hogwarts just how to use it to its full potential. So he always goes there to get away from the bustle of classrooms, and the library, which can get noisy.   
  
When there’s extra time, it’s useful to give Kuroo some time alone with Bokuto. Including studying together...Or for today, what was supposed to be studying. Kuroo knows he should have learned by now. It never goes as planned—or maybe it really does, because Bokuto’s lips feel perfect against his own and it’s so easy to get lost in.  He can feel Bokuto’s magic, warm and electric, flowing through to him. Kuroo pulls back to take a breath, his fingers ghosting gently along Bokuto’s jaw. “We have OWLs soon…”   
  
“I know. But don’t you think this is much better?”   
  
Kuroo snorts softly. “You know me, Koutarou. How could I ever say no?” Bokuto smiles, their lips slide together again, tongues follow quickly, smoothing together. Kuroo curls his arms over Bokuto’s shoulders, pressing their bodies closer, their noses bump together and they laugh between kisses. “Kou, stop messing around.”   
  
“My bad.” Bokuto grins, Kuroo blinks up at him, noticing some of the books are floating above him. “I thought we were both messing around.”   
  
“You’re floating books!”   
  
“No I’m not.”   
  
Kuroo’s eyes furrow, he pulls a little further back and just as he moves, the books shift and one of them drops onto Bokuto’s head. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean-”   
  
“Revenge!” Bokuto pulls his wand out, he says the words and a book collides into Kuroo’s chest.   
  
“Hey! Mine was an accident.” Kuroo produces his own wand, and soon enough, books go flying back and forward between them. Kuroo growls when one of them slams straight into his face, he dives toward Bokuto, toppling him over into a bunch of cushions. “You’re in for it now, Kou!”   
  
“Tetsu!” Bokuto breathes out, planting his palms against Kuroo’s shoulders. Kuroo knows that Bokuto could overpower him easily if he wanted to, but he also knows that he won’t. It’s always a part of the game and it’d be no fun if Bokuto won so easily. “What are you gonna do?”   
  
It sounds like a challenge, like Bokuto is goading him into something and Kuroo takes the bait. “What do you think?” He leans down and presses their lips together before Bokuto can reply. It’s a sweet kiss, a vast comparison to how they were fighting moments ago but it always ends up like this, after a Quidditch game, they find each other out and spend a few minutes relaxing into each other.   
  
The press of Bokuto’s tongue is firm, it’s blissful, Kuroo’s fingers run up to brush through Bokuto’s hair. “Tetsu,” Bokuto whispers between kisses. “You’re just distracting me on purpose?”   
  
“Would I ever do that?” Kuroo grins, Bokuto snorts softly and sends a cushion flying into Kuroo’s head. Kuroo gasps, quickly grabs a cushion and hits Bokuto’s shoulder. “Koutarou, I’m going to kill you!”   
  
“You know you’re not.” Bokuto flips them over, they tumble over, cushions flying around, some hitting into them. They’re lost in kisses and laughter, their magic working beyond their control.   
  
When they finally settle down, they’re out of breath, chuckling softly. “We’re crazy. We really should be studying, but it’s just so easy to get distracted with you.”   
  
“Remember last year,” Bokuto grins. “When Hufflepuff voted us the worst couple and Slytherin voted us the best?”   
  
Kuroo snorts, nodding. It made sense at the time, and still does, today is just further proof of that. “Hufflepuffs aren’t saints when it comes to studying, even if they want to act that way. You’re proof of that, babe.”   
  
“You distract me!”   
  
“Last I checked, it takes two people to kiss,” Kuroo smirks, leaning over towards Bokuto. “Or are you telling me it’s not something you like?”   
  
Bokuto huffs, leaning into the small gap to steal a quick kiss. “I love it. But you’re right, we should actually study before we end up wasting away the whole day.”   
  
“Why don’t we just trade some kisses for answering some of the study questions correctly? That couldn’t possibly go wrong.”   
  
“Couldn’t possibly.” Bokuto grins, snorting softly. They lean in for another kiss and Kuroo grabs one of the books, shoving it into Bokuto’s chest as they pull away. “Alright, kisses for studying, and maybe we’ll both manage to pass.”   
  
“Oh, I’ve already got it in the bag,” Kuroo gloats, he picks up his notebook and finds a blank page. “I’m great and remembering stuff, and you know I have a high affinity to magic.”   
  
“Huh, guess I’ll just have to take your ego down a little bit. I’m gonna throw all the hard questions at you.”   
  
“Try me.” Kuroo smirks, quill and ink at the ready. He knows Bokuto’s always up for a challenge and the look on his face says as much, there’s no way this will be easy.


End file.
